1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cabinet mounted trash bag holders in general and in particular to a reinforced dual armed trash bag holder that allows the top of the trash bag to be withdrawn through the open front of the holder.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,652, 4,669,689; 5,085,385; 5,154,378; and, 5,163,645, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse cabinet door attached trash bag holding devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical cabinet mounted trash bag holder device that does not require specialized hardware to mount the device on the cabinet door and employs a reinforced dual arm arrangement that permits the top of the trash bag to be withdrawn through the front of the device.
As most people are all too well aware, the usefulness of a cabinet mounted trash bag holder cannot be denied; however, they are normally poorly designed and have a limited useful life due to their inherently flimsy construction.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a long-standing need among the general populace for a new and improved long lasting, sturdily constructed cabinet mounted plastic trash bag holder which is quick to install and easy to use both with respect to installing and removing a bag relative to the holder device; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the cabinet mounted trash bag holder device that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a mounting unit and a support unit formed integrally with the mounting unit.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the mounting unit comprises a generally inverted U-shaped bracket member which is adapted to receive and frictionally engage the upper portion of a cabinet door wherein the bracket member is provided with a plurality of stiffening elements to provide both rigidity and support to the bracket member.
In addition, the support unit comprises a pair of mirror image support arm members having a generally cruciform cross-sectional configuration wherein the support arm members have an inherent resiliency that allows the arms to be inwardly deformed to accept the folded over top of a plastic bag which is frictionally engaged by the support arms in their relaxed position; and, wherein the arms define a front opening that allows the upper portion of the plastic bag to be inserted and withdrawn through the front opening.